


Learning As You Go

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Friday Drabble Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris confides that he is inexperienced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning As You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Learning As You Go  
> Pairing: Chris Skelton/Withheld  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Chris confides that he is inexperienced.  
> Notes: Written for the Weekly Drabble challenge at lifein1973. The prompt was Dialogue Only.  
> Disclaimer: Life On Mars is the property of its creators and no copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the Internet.

"Was that okay? Can I kiss you again?"

"Yes to both questions."

~

"Sorry, Chris. Didn't mean to let my hands wander."

"I didn't really mind. It's just that when it comes to this I don't really know exactly what I'm doing. I've got very little experience with women and none with men."

"No problem. Ain't got tons of experience either, but enough to know what feels good. Half the fun is in the learning. So wandering hands are okay with you?"

"Yes. Just go slow, Ray."

"Course, and if the mood strikes you're welcome to have a grope and all."


End file.
